My Magical Story
by Drawing-chan
Summary: After a long day at school Kousaka Yuki comes across a talking winged puppy with pink fur. The puppy asks Yuki if she wants to be a magical girl. But, when Yuki becomes a magical girl she learns that being a magical girl isn't all fun and games. ( Rated M for future gory scenes )


It all started that fateful day...

I walked slowly on the sidewalk after a long day at school.

My name is Kousaka Yuki. I am a third year at Kanae Academy, and also the school's vice student council president.

Today, was the day we all turned in our final exams. And today was the last day of school.

I was super excited since I had so much planned for the summer. I could hardly wait!

But, after today's events my life was never the same. And the last day of summer would be my last day to live and be happy.

This is my story. Yes, the crazy and embarrassing story of my last year!

* * *

Kousaka Yuki was making her way home from school. She had just turned in her exam, plus today was the last day of school.

" Since its the last day of school I think I will go and get some ice cream! " Yuki said happily to herself.

Yuki saw a nearby ice cream stand run by her fellow classmate Sawako Yazawa.

Yazawa Sawako was a third year as well. She had long brown hair that came a little above her waist. And she had bright purple eyes that shimmered every time she opened them.

" Sawako-chan! Sawako-chan! " shouted Yuki as she took off running towards the ice cream stand.

Sawako turned her head just in time to stop a running Yuki from smashing into the stand.

" Yuki, stop! Your going to smash into this! " shouted Sawako as she jumped from the stool behind the ice cream stand, and stopped Yuki with her arms.

Yuki tangled herself from Sawako's arms and took a minute to catch her breath. " Sawako-chan, can I get some ice cream? "

" Now Yuki, if your going to run like that what's the use of getting ice cream? " said Sawako sternly.

Yuki lowered her head and whispered a soft apology. Yuki looked up to Sawako like a little sister would to a older sibling, despite being the same age. Yuki had known Sawako ever since Yuki moved to this city.

" Sawako, may I have some ice cream, please? " asked Yuki softly and quietly.

Sawako threw her head back and laughed. " Of course you can! You know I was just joking, "

Yuki looked at Sawako and then the ice cream, before mumbling that she wanted a strawberry ice cream with chocolate sprinkles.

" Okay! One strawberry ice cream with chocolate sprinkles coming up! " shouted Sawako happily.

When Yuki got her ice cream and paid for it she waved goodbye to Sawako, and started walking in the opposite direction.

Yuki stopped suddenly when she heard something move in the bushes. Something was inside the bush and it was making a lot of noise.

Yuki gathered up all her courage she could muster and walked step by step to the bush.

" Who's there!? " asked Yuki.

Yuki's question was answered when a small creature jumped out of the bush. The creature appeared to be a little, pink puppy. The pink puppy had a pair of white wings on its back.

" Ahhhhhhh. Its a cute and little puppy! " cooed Yuki.

The pink puppy ran over to Yuki's feet, looked straight up into Yuki's eyes and said, " You must be Yuki, right? "

" What!? I'm pretty sure dogs can't talk! " said Yuki not believing her ears.

" Well, this one can, " the pink puppy said proudly.

" But, dogs don't have wings. And I have never seen a dog with pink fur! " pondered Yuki.

" Everyone says that, " the puppy added.

" I'm taking to a real life dog! I need to get this on camera, " beamed Yuki.

" Hey, none of that! I came here for a special reason, " said the dog.

" A special reason? " repeated Yuki.

" Yes. Its because of you, " added the dog.

" Me!? What do you mean? " asked Yuki.

" You see in this world terrible monsters called " Bruze " every day are destroying this world by sucking in all forms or life they can see. And they also destroy anything they see, " explained the dog.

" What? " shouted Yuki.

" But, humans known as " Kokoro Warriors " fight these monsters and save the world by doing so. Kokoro Warriors defeat these monsters by using hearts, " continued the dog.

" How do you fight monsters using hearts? " asked Yuki.

" The Kokoro Warriors collect hearts by defeating monsters. Every time a monster is defeated they drop hundreds of hearts that Kokoro Warriors collect. Though some Kokoro Warriors use their magical wands to defeat monsters as well, " explained the dog.

" Oh, that sounds cool, " said Yuki.

" Do you want to be a Kokoro Warrior, Yuki? " asked the puppy.

" Me!? Fighting monsters!? Too dangerous! " shouted Yuki.

" Yes, but one day monsters will attack this city and your home. And your family will be destroyed and you won't be able to do anything, " said the dog.

" Now that you put it that way ..., " sighed Yuki.

" Well, what's it going to be? Yes or no? " asked the flying dog.

" I ...if I become a Kokoro Warrior will the monsters truly be destroyed if I fight them? " asked a concerned Yuki.

" Yes, positively! But you must understand that some monsters will be stronger than other monsters, " answered the puppy.

" Then I am in! " shouted Yuki.

" That was fast! " said the dog.

Yuki laughed and then asked the dog, " May I ask what's your name? "

" Just call me Confetti-chan, " said the dog.

" Okay, Confetti-chan ! You can call me Yuki, " said Yuki as she smiled.

" Great! " said Confetti-chan.

* * *

" And that was the day my life changed! "

" Being a Kokoro Warrior sounds so cool! I know those monsters are going to be scared once they see me! "

" Oh, don't get so brave, Yuki! You will be in for a challenge, "

" Hah! Let's see if your right, Confetti-chan! "

~ Next chapter - The Story of How I Completed My First Mission! ~

* * *

Authors Note: Hi! And thanks for reading my prologue of my story, My Embarrassing Story!

I hope you like it so far! And no Yuki is not an insert OC.^^

Please R&R !

~ Yuki


End file.
